


nobody told me there be days like this

by flowercrownsandangst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Zayn Malik mentioned - Freeform, c:, i hope people like it, if this triggers you please DON'T READ, if you don't that's okay, oh this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandangst/pseuds/flowercrownsandangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has days where's he okay and content . but sometimes he gets sad .</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody told me there be days like this

****These days seem all the same to Louis. Most of them he feels lonely,(he has Harry but he feels like  
he doesn't) sad, and cold. But then their are some where feels he's happy. Happy as in smiles so wide with teeth on display and ,laughter that causes crinkles near his eyes.

Days where his best mate Zayn looks over at him and says "there's that smile i've been waiting to see".  
Days where he's usually with Harry the only person he can have conversations with till 4am the only person who knows about his scars the only person who can truly protect him from the evils of the world.

 

As he reminiscing about those days he glances down towards his left arm and runs his fingers over the tattered-like skin and tears suddenly begin to cascade down his cheeks. Because he doesn't under why he feels so sad , sad enough to tear his own skin apart. As he's consumed by his own thoughts he doesn't notice Harry stir in his sleep next to him.

When Harry notices Louis he immediately brings him closer to him"Babe what's wrong?" Louis just cries more and buries head into Harry's chest. Harry then puts his arms around him and just waits for Louis to calm down."What kind of person destroys their own skin, their own flesh. Harry what the hell is wrong with me?" words muffled by the soft cotton of Harry's shirt.

 

"There's nothing wrong with you Louis.You just have a different way of dealing with your emotions.It's okay i'm going to help you get through this." Harry kissed Louis' hair as a reassurance to show that everything's okay.

Louis unlatches himself from Harry and looks at him "Promise me you'll never leave" he says unshed tears willing to fall over."I promise i'll never leave you. I promise to stay as long as you want me to. I promise to give you everything you deserve. I promise to show you that you're my whole world." He says with nothing but love and concern in his eyes. "I love you Harry" Louis pulls him closer. "And i love you Louis more than anything."

Soon Louis' head is laying on his Harry's chest with Harry's arms wrapped around him and his face concealed in Louis' hair.The satin sheets covering them as they drift to a comforting slumber.

 

You see Louis isn't always happy but that's why he has Harry to show him that he can be.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i really hope people like this . and if you do i'll post more . also follow me on tumblr if you want @flowercrownsandangst.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is much appreciated  
> . :)


End file.
